tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Day of the Diesels
Day of the Diesels is an upcoming feature-length Thomas and Friends special due to be released on DVD and Blu-Ray in September 2011. Plot Thomas and his best friend Percy fight a fire (possibly at a farm house) until Flynn and Belle, two new fire engines who are experts at putting out fires, arrive to save the day. When Thomas starts to spend all his time with Flynn and Belle, Percy feels left out. Diesel uses Percy's loneliness to lure him to the Sodor Dieselworks. At the Dieselworks, Percy is made to feel very special by Diesel 10. As Percy spends all his time with the Diesels, chaos ensues and Thomas becomes trapped at the Dieselworks. Only when the Diesels are running amok in the Sodor Steamworks does Percy realize his folly in trusting Diesel 10. Percy then wastes no time in rallying his friends to retake the Steamworks and save Thomas. In the end, it is revealed that the Diesels just wanted the Dieselworks restored. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Stanley * Belle * Diesel * Mavis * 'Arry and Bert * Diesel 10 * Salty * Den * Dart * Victor * Rocky * Flynn * Harold * Kevin * Cranky * Happy Hook * The Fat Controller * The Fireman * Rosie (cameo) * Hiro (cameo) * Charlie (cameo) * Sidney (cameo) * Paxton (cameo) * Norman (cameo) Locations * Sodor Search and Rescue Centre * Sodor Steamworks * Sodor Dieselworks * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Bluff's Cove Junction * Tidmouth Sheds Cast USA * Michael Brandon as the narrator and Diesel * Martin Sherman as Thomas and Toby * William Hope as Edward and Percy * Kerry Shale as Henry, Gordon, James, Kevin, 'Arry, Bert, and the Fat Controller * Jules de Jongh as Emily and Mavis * David Bedella as Victor * Matt Wilkinson as Diesel 10 * Keith Wickham as Salty and Den * Teresa Gallagher as Belle * Ben Small as Stanley * Rupert Degas as Flynn * Glenn Wrage as Cranky and Rocky UK and AUS * Michael Angelis as the narrator * Ben Small as Thomas and Toby * Keith Wickham as Percy, James, Gordon, Henry, Edward, Salty, Den, Harold, and the Fat Controller * Matt Wilkinson as Diesel 10, Stanley, Victor, Cranky, Rocky, and Kevin * Teresa Gallagher as Emily, Mavis, and Belle * Kerry Shale as Diesel, 'Arry, and Bert * Rupert Degas as Dart and Flynn Bonus features US DVD: * "Fiery Flynn To the Rescue" game * Day of the Diesels karaoke song * Hear the Engines Coming karaoke song * Steamies vs. Diesels video UK DVD: * Down at the Station - Diesel Engines * A Guide to Steamies and Diesels * Guess Who? * Hear the Engines Coming karaoke song AUS DVD: * Down at the Station - Diesel Engines * A Guide to Steamies and Diesels * Guess Who? * Day of the Diesels karaoke song * Hear the Engines Coming karaoke song Trivia * The working title of this special was Charge of the Steam Brigade. Merchandise Gallery File:DayoftheDieselsprototypeDVD.jpg|US prototype DVD File:DayoftheDieselsDVD.jpg|US DVD File:DayoftheDieselsUKDVD.jpg|UK DVD File:DayoftheDieselsAustralianDVD.jpg|Australian DVD File:DayoftheDieselsAustralianBlu-Ray.jpg|Australian Blu-Ray File:DayoftheDieselsAustralianTheatricalPoster.jpg|Australian theatrical poster File:DayoftheDieselsAustralianTheatricalPoster2.jpg|Another Australian theatrical poster File:DayoftheDieselspromo.jpg File:DayoftheDieselsTrailer1.jpg File:DayoftheDieselsTrailer3.jpg|Percy File:DayoftheDieselsTrailer4.jpg File:DayoftheDieselsTrailer5.jpg File:DayoftheDieselsTrailer6.jpg|Diesel, 'Arry, and Bert File:DayoftheDieselsTrailer7.jpg|Paxton and Norman File:DayoftheDieselsTrailer8.jpg File:DayoftheDieselsTrailer9.jpg File:DayoftheDieselsTrailer10.jpg File:DayoftheDieselsTrailer11.jpg File:DayoftheDieselsTrailer12.jpg File:DayoftheDieselsTrailer13.jpg File:DayoftheDieselsTrailer14.jpg|Flynn File:DayoftheDieselsTrailer15.jpg File:DayoftheDieselsTrailer16.jpg|Flynn and the others at the Steamworks File:DayoftheDieselsTrailer17.jpg File:DayoftheDieselsTrailer18.jpg File:DayoftheDieselsTrailer19.jpg|The Dieselworks File:DayoftheDieselsTrailer20.jpg File:DayoftheDieselsTrailer26.jpg|Logo File:DayoftheDieselsTrailer27.jpg File:DayoftheDieselsTrailer28.jpg|Belle File:DayoftheDiesels30.jpg|James, Edward, Kevin, Percy, and Thomas File:DayoftheDiesels31.jpg|Flynn, Percy, and Belle at the Search and Rescue Centre File:DayoftheDiesels32.jpg|Percy and Diesel 10 File:DayoftheDiesels33.jpg|Gordon, Flynn, and Thomas at the sheds File:DayoftheDiesels34.jpg|Diesel 10 File:DayoftheDiesels35.png File:DayoftheDiesels36.png File:DayoftheDiesels37.png File:DayoftheDiesels38.png|Percy with 'Arry, Bert, and Norman Category:Specials Category:Future Releases Category:Featured Articles